nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Răscoala Țărănească din 1907
thumb|right|300px|1907, Taran in iuresul rascoalei, pictura de Octav Bancila Armata şi răscoala din 1907. Care este cifra reală a celor ucişi? In studiul sau dedicat atitudinii armatei romane in timpul rascoalei din 1907, publicat in revista "Studii si materiale de istorie moderna", in 1957, Coralia Radulescu relua, dincolo de informatiile utilizate, principalele teze comuniste cu privire la rolul de "instrument de asuprire si represiune" incredintat asa-zisei "armate burgheze", aflata in slujba intereselor "clasei stapanitoare". Pentru Coralia Radulescu, toti cei 3 654 de ofiteri ai armatei romane erau "inculti si corupti", fiind recrutati "in majoritate dintre odraslele sau slugile mosierimii si burgheziei", neputinciosi in alte domenii, dar arivisti si pusi pe capatuiala la adapostul uniformei militare. La polul opus se aflau "recrutii", provenind din mijlocul taranimii "prost hranite si pelagroase", supusi unui program de instructie istovitor si expusi "desantatei propagande patriotard-sovine" (!). Imaginea antitetica a claselor aflate de o parte si de alta a baricadei, gata de confruntare, era astfel gata zugravita. Izvora cu necesitate din aceste detalii care conturau "lupta de clasa" nevoia de conflict si, fireste, acesta avea sa fie, in opinia Coraliei Radulescu, insasi rascoala din 1907. Autoarea articolului sublinia interesat mai degraba exceptiile - impotrivirea unor soldati in a executa ordinele de tragere asupra taranilor rasculati, pactizarea cu acestia sau chiar uciderea unui ofiter, asa cum s-a intamplat la Stanesti - ignorand cu buna stiinta faptul ca armata a actionat disciplinat si unitar in reprimarea rascoalei, soldatii-tarani fiind, in ansamblu, foarte buni executanti ai ordinelor primite, rezultand, potrivit cifrelor care au circulat in epoca si socotite, de unii, inca valabile, aproximativ 11 000 de morti. Cum se explica, de fapt, in cazul rascoalei din 1907, mai degraba exceptiile amintite si care este cifra reala a celor ucisi atunci? O lege uitata, dar utila Asa cum se stie, clasa politica romaneasca a dovedit, in 1907, convinsa mai degraba de amploarea rascoalei taranesti, o surprinzatoare unitate de actiune, pe fondul neputintei conservatorilor de a face fata gravelor evenimente aflate in derulare. Cand, la 10 martie 1907, in Adunarea Deputatilor, liderul conservator P.P. Carp a rostit celebrele cuvinte: "Nu este decat un singur lucru de facut: intai represiune si apoi vom aviza", liberalii gaseau deschisa calea - in conditii destul de nefericite, de altfel, pentru ei - spre conducerea tarii, cu scopul declarat al reprimarii rascoalei. Viata politica romaneasca dinaintea Primului Razboi Mondial avea sa cunoasca, astfel, unul din rarisimele sale momente in care un guvern liberal va fi fost primit cu aplauze de majoritatea conservatoare a Parlamentului. La 15 martie 1907 a fost votata de ambele camere ale Legislativului o lege care continea un singur articol: "in imprejurarile grave prin care trecem, pana la restabilirea ordinei si linistei, starea de asediu va putea fi declarata prin decret regal, in cuprinsul Legii din 10 decembrie 1864". Doua zile mai tarziu, regele, astfel imputernicit, declara starea de asediu, fiind pentru prima oara, de la promulgarea actului normativ din 1864, cand aceasta era pusa in aplicare. Altfel spus, o lege a carei menire fusese aceea de a descuraja, in anii domniei lui Alexandru Ioan Cuza, eventualele reactii violente ale marilor proprietari de pamant, ulterioare improprietaririi taranilor, oferind domnitorului Unirii posibilitatea de a contracara actele care ar fi pus in pericol siguranta, ordinea publica si chiar propria-i domnie, era redescoperita in 1907, la mai bine de 40 de ani de la adoptarea ei, de o clasa politica disperata sa faca fata unei ample revolte care cuprinsese deja o buna parte a tarii, inclusiv Muntenia si Oltenia. Potrivit legii, starea de asediu se declara (si se ridica) de catre domnitor (in Constitutia din 1923 acest drept a fost trecut asupra Parlamentului), in caz de pericol iminent (intern sau extern) pentru siguranta si ordinea publica, fiind necesara delimitarea precisa a teritoriului supus acestei decizii. Articolul 4 al legii prevedea ca guvernul putea trece asupra autoritatii militare, partial sau in totalitate, drepturile de politie si ordine publica pe care le avea autoritatea civila. Prin "autoritate militara" se intelegeau comandantii de corp de armata (pentru ca in structura comandamentului de corp de armata intra si un tribunal militar) si orice comandant de mare unitate (nivel divizie) care avea in subordine un tribunal militar. "Cu hotarare si maximum de efect"... Generalul Gheorghe Manu, ministrul de Razboi in cabinetul conservator condus de George Gr. Cantacuzino, a contribuit la inrautatirea situatiei prin aducerea in cazarmi a unui numar important de rezervisti si ostasi "cu schimbul". Scopul era dublu. Pe de o parte, se spera in obtinerea unor forte numeroase care ar fi putut stavili extinderea rascoalei, iar pe de alta parte, se miza pe scoaterea din randurile rasculatilor a unor "combatanti" rurali care, imbracati acum in uniforma, ar fi putut fi utilizati, de cealalta parte a baricadei insa, in reprimarea revoltei taranesti. Aducerea sub arme a unui important numar de rezervisti a creat numeroase dificultati de echipare in primul rand. Un contemporan observa cu malitiozitate ca, probabil, s-ar mai fi mobilizat multi altii daca s-ar fi dispus de cele necesare pentru echipare. Acestia au adus in interiorul unitatilor armatei nemultumirile taranilor rasculati, fiindu-le imposibil comandantilor sa asigure intr-un timp scurt integrarea acestora si crearea coeziunii de lupta atat de necesare in asemenea situatii. Asa se explica incidentul grav petrecut la Stanesti, la 12 martie 1907, cand are loc confruntarea dintre armata si rasculati. Cand locotenentul I. Nitulescu, din Compania 1 a Regimentului 5 Dorobanti Vlasca, a ordonat militarilor din plutonul sau sa traga in rasculati, a fost nevoit sa asiste la pactizarea propriilor sai soldati, la instigarea unui rezervist, cu taranii rasculati. Furiosi ca s-a tras in ei si indemnati de pasivitatea militarilor care scapasera de sub controlul ofiterului, satenii din Stanesti l-au ucis pe locotenentul Nitulescu, desi acesta incercase sa scape cu fuga. De asemenea, comandantul companiei, capitanul Grigore Mares, a fost grav ranit. De altfel, tot rezervistii au fost la originea izbucnirii rascoalei in Muntenia, care nu a pornit de la sate, asa cum ar fi fost de asteptat, ci de la oras. Militarii rezevisti din Regimentul 21 Teleorman, plecati din gara Alexandria, au sfarsit prin a aprinde flacara rascoalei in intregul judet Teleorman. Rezervistii si ostasii "cu schimbul" din trupele teritoriale s-au aratat hotarati, in pofida eforturilor de asigurare a coeziunii din perspectiva disciplinei militare si a respectarii ordinelor primite, sa boicoteze orice forma de represiune a rasculatilor, dovedindu-se, in unele imprejurari, factorul dizolvant al autoritatii militare. Incidentul de la Stanesti i-a prilejuit noului ministru de Razboi, generalul Alexandru Averescu - acceptat in acest post de regele Carol I, desi era unul dintre cei mai tineri generali ai armatei romane in acel moment, starnind, astfel, invidia celorlalti - cateva invataminte pe care le-a aplicat cu succes in vederea reprimarii rascoalei. In ciuda opozitiei regelui, care credea ca taranii erau contaminati de flagelul razvratirii, ceea ce ar fi putut afecta unitatea ostirii, Alexandru Averescu s-a pronuntat in favoarea mobilizarii contingentelor 1900-1905, contingentele 1906-1907 aflandu-se deja sub arme. Dar, spre deosebire de cazul Regimentului 5 Vlasca, in incidentul de la Stanesti, care fusese trimis din Giurgiu in imediata vecinatate, in vederea reprimarii rasculatilor (in conditiile in care, din 1882, sistemul de recrutare era unul intemeiat pe criteriul regional, adica pe regiuni de corpuri de armata), generalul Averescu a adoptat solutia trimiterii ostasilor moldoveni in Muntenia, a oltenilor si muntenilor in Moldova. Nu era intru totul o inovatie, caci acest sistem fusese experimentat si isi dovedise eficienta in timpul rascoalei din 1888, cand truple din Moldova au fost indreptate spre Muntenia si invers, tocmai din teama ca soldatii nu vor trage in rasculati. Sosit la Ministerul de Razboi, Alexandru Averescu a fost uimit de haosul care domnea aici. Generalul Gheorghe Manu, fostul ministru, nu avea o situatie clara a repartizarii trupelor. Capitanul Alexandru Sturdza, fiul primului ministru liberal, arata ca dupa mai bine de 48 de ore de la venirea in fruntea Ministerului de Razboi a generalului Averescu, dupa indelungi eforturi de a contura harta distribuirii trupelor, inca nu se dadea de urma a trei batalioane! tara a fost impartita in 12 zone de operatii, potrivit regiunilor diviziilor, iar judetele in sectoare de unitati si subunitati. La nivelul fiecarui judet a fost numit un comandant militar, care dubla autoritatea locala - prefectul, nu fara incidente de comunicare intre autoritatile civile si cele militare instituite ad-hoc. De asemenea, generalul Alexandru Averescu s-a pronuntat in favoarea unei reprimari categorice a oricarei forme de razvratire. in timp ce ordinele transmise de generalul Gheorghe Manu vizau mai degraba intimidarea si nu recurgera la forta, militarii fiind indemnati sa nu riposteze daca asupra lor nu se trage cu arme de foc, Ordinul Circular nr. 6, transmis de noul ministru de Razboi corpurilor de armata, la 13 martie 1907, stipula clar posibilitatea executarii focului chiar fara somatie. Alte dispozitii, in zilele urmatoare, solicitau utilizarea armelor "cu hotarare si maximum de efect", prefectilor cerandu-li-se sa informeze populatia ca armata are ordin sa traga "cu armele si cu tunurile". Niciun fel de comunicare cu populatia nu era ingaduit, trupele care nu se aflau in cazarmi fiind dispuse in permanenta, potrivit ordinelor generalului Averescu, in "cantonamente de alarma". In acelasi timp, este de remarcat ca presa militara nu a scos o vorba despre evenimentele din 1907. "Revista Armatei" publica, in nr. 3/1907, un necrolog al locotenentului I. Nitulescu (ucis la Stanesti), semnat de colonelul A.I. Tocilescu, iar in nr. 5 al revistei, din acelasi an, sunt consemnate demisiile a 3 generali, printre care L. Iarca si Al. Tell. Ultimul numar al revistei din anul 1907 se deschide cu multumirile adresate generalului Alexandru Averescu, cel care "a dezrobit revistele militare de dispozitiunile nedrepte luate de predecesorii sai", ceea ce s-ar putea referi, in primul rand, la interdictiile de a prezenta orice fel de informatii privind desfasurarea si reprimarea rascoalei. Este si numarul in care apare un amplu articol, primul si singurul de acest fel, semnat de colonelul Alexandru Socec, membru al "Comitetului Diriginte" al revistei, in care este realizat un tablou al starii taranului roman si rolului ostirii in formarea si dezvoltarea soldatului-taran, oferind, totusi, o imagine vadit edulcorata a raporturilor dintre ostasi si ofiteri. in final, colonelul Socec sublinia capacitatea de mobilizare a armatei, la cererea regelui, in imprejurarile grele prin care trecuse tara (chiar in conditiile dificile de subfinantare a organismului militar!), exprimandu-si recunostinta fata de aprecierile monarhului, consemnate in Ordinul de Zi catre armata, din 29 martie 1907, care marca, de fapt, sfarsitul rascoalei. Ministerul de Razboi a dispus insa ca trupele sa revina in garnizoanele proprii abia la 8 mai 1907, prin Ordinul nr. 844. Spaima de noi revolte a continuat sa existe, caci odata cu venirea verii, in vremea secerisului, se raspandisera zvonuri privind framantarile care ar putea cuprinde iar lumea satelor. in aceste circumstante, Ministerul de Razboi a decis, prin Ordinul nr. 32, din 23 iunie 1907, formarea unor detasamente compuse din arme diferite, concentrate in puncte dinainte stabilite, pentru a preintampina orice razvratire. Un "bilant" controversat Care au fost insa pierderile inregistrate in urma rascoalei? Armata a avut un bilant modest din acest punct de vedere. Numarul mortilor s-a ridicat la 10 oameni (un ofiter, locotenentul I. Nitulescu, ucis la Stanesti, doi sergenti si sapte soldati), alti patru fiind raniti (un ofiter, capitanul Grigore Mares, ranit tot la Stanesti, doi sergenti si un soldat). 75 de soldati din Regimentul 5 Dorobanti Vlasca au comparut in fata instantelor militare, 61 fiind condamnati la munca silnica pe viata iar 14 la cinci ani de inchisoare pentru revolta. De-a lungul timpului, in special cu prilejul zilei sale de nastere, Carol I a aprobat unele reduceri ale pedepselor sau chiar gratieri pentru cei care fusesera condamnati in cazul incidentelor petrecute la Stanesti. in ianuarie 1912, intr-un referat al directorului superior al Infanteriei si Personalului se arata ca mai erau 57 de condamnati la munca silnica in cazul Stanesti si se solicita gratierea lor cu ocazia Anului Nou. Dar au fost si ofiteri care au intrat in vizorul justitiei pentru neexecutare de ordin. Maiorii Eleodor Dragulescu si Gh. Gheorghiceanu, ambii din Regimentul 9 Dorobanti, au fost condamnati de Consiliul de Razboi al Corpului 3 Armata, primul la 20 de zile, iar al doilea la doua luni de inchisoare, intrucat "fiind insarcinati cu mentinerea ordinei si reprimarea devastatorilor din orasul Ramnic, nu s-au supus ordinelor date de judele de instructie si procurorul local de a trage in rasculati cu cartuse de razboi, cerand pentru executare ordin scris". Ei au fost socotiti culpabili pentru "faptul de refuz de serviciu legalmente datorit". Niciuna dintre instante nu a judecat cazuri de incalcare a prevederilor Legii starii de asediu sau a prevederilor Regulamentului serviciului in garnizoana. Incepand din 1907, cand mai multe ziare si unii publicisti influenti au inceput sa vehiculeze cifra de 11 000 de morti in randurile taranimii, rareori numarul celor ucisi prin interventia armatei a mai fost contestat, chiar daca nu exista nicio dovada care sa sustina ca s-ar fi inregistrat asemenea pierderi. Consacrarea "cifrei" nu a asigurat-o, asa cum s-ar putea crede, regimul comunist, ci chiar primul volum din "Enciclopedia Romaniei", aparut sub inaltul patronaj al regelui Carol al II-lea, in 1938, care confirma numarul victimelor, plasate insa sub comandamentul necesitatii politice si nationale. "Masurile militare luate de generalul Averescu - se arata in Enciclopedie - zdrobesc in cateva zile rascoala, dar represiunea devine de o ferocitate inutila. Unsprezece mii de tarani sunt macelariti fara mila. Bineinteles, Ťordineať e restabilita. Din punct de vedere politic si national, inabusirea rascoalelor era insa o necesitate" (vol. 1, p. 875). Cand are loc, in aprilie 1962, sesiunea extraordinara a Marii Adunari Nationale care marca incheierea colectivizarii agriculturii, Tudor Arghezi, in discursul sau, jongleaza cu aceeasi cifra fantasmagorica, gasind o seama de analogii: "Potrivire de numar: in 1907 au fost impuscati unsprezece mii de rasculati. Azi ati venit din toata tara unsprezece mii de socialisti. Daca i-am cauta la piept am afla, poate, la batranii dumneavoastra, dedesubtul decoratiilor Republicii biruitoare, semnul gloantelor regale, de acum cincizeci si cinci de ani...". intocmai ca si Arghezi, Geo Bogza, cu acelasi prilej, vorbeste de 11 000 de morti. Cifrele represiunii din 1907 s-au instapanit si in instrumentele de lucru occidentale. Una dintre cele mai bune lucrari privind pierderile inregistrate in timpul diferitelor conflicte, din secolul al XVI-lea pana astazi (Warfare and Armed Conflicts. A Statistical Reference to Casualty and other Figures, 1500 - 2000, ed. a 2-a, 2002), realizata de Michael Clodfelter, aminteste aceeasi cifra - 11 000 de morti - "cei mai multi fiind tarani ucisi in timpul rebeliunii" (p. 382-383). Datele de care a dispus in epoca primul ministru D.A. Sturdza indicau insa cu totul alte rezultate ale represiunii pentru perioada 28 martie - 5 aprilie 1907: 421 de morti, aproximativ 112 raniti si 1 751 de retinuti. in Parlament s-au vehiculat si alte cifre, de la cateva sute la cateva mii. insusi generalul Alexandru Averescu, intemeindu-se pe o cercetare a sefului biroului de statistica, Zamfir Arbore, basarabean si el, arata ca numarul mortilor s-ar fi situat la circa 2 000 - 2 500. Cum a ajuns insa Zamfir Arbore la o asemenea cifra? El a comparat tabelele cu cei decedati in anii 1901-1907 si a constatat ca in ultimul an, anul rascoalei, s-a inregistrat un plus de aproximativ 2 000 - 2 500 de morti. Este foarte posibil ca aceasta cifra, propusa de Zamfir Arbore si generalul Alexandru Averescu sa fie mult mai apropiata de realitate, dupa cum este limpede ca cifra consacrata - 11 000 de morti - este vadit supradimensionata. Insa numarul exact al victimelor rascoalei din 1907 probabil ca nu il vom sti niciodata! Sursa * Historia.ro Răscoalele de la 1907, cronica „ororilor inutile”(I) După înăbuşirea răscoalelor, ani în şir, „Adeverul” a denunţat abuzurile guvernanţilor Revoltele de la 1907 nu au izbucnit spontan, ci pe fondul unor tulburări anterioare, care le-au anunţat şi care, prin acumularea progresivă a factorilor agravanţi, au constituit decorul revărsării nemulţumirilor. În acest sens, semnificative sunt frământările şi mişcările ţărăneşti din judetul Vâlcea, în perioada 1878-1900, sintetizate într-un studiu semnat de D. Andronie. „Primarul ne bate, perceptorul ne bate” După Războiul de Independenţă, o bună parte din gospodăriile celor care fuseseră pe front se aflau în paragină. Schimbarea legilor de învoieli agricole, între anii 1882 şi 1893 nu au uşurat starea ţăranilor. Datoriile către proprietari, arendaşi şi primarii comunelor, care cereau despăgubiri pentru clacă şi dijmă, erau achitate prin executări silite, pământurile erau trecute din nou „în proprietatea comunei”, iar beneficiarii uzufructului asupra acestora deveneau reclamanţii. Consecinţele au fost dramatice. Ţăranii au abandonat demersurile petiţionare sau pe cele în justiţie şi au hotărât să-şi facă singuri dreptate, adoptând soluţii radicale: nesupunerea la efectuarea muncilor agricole, încălcarea proprietăţilor private sau a domeniilor statului, devastări de păduri, incendierea recoltelor de pe moşii, răscoale. Răspunsul autorităţilor nu a întârziat să apară. Într-un document al vremii, locuitorii unei comune vâlcene reclamau teroarea la care erau supuşi: „Primarul ne bate, perceptorul ne bate, călăraţii şi dorobanţii ne bat şi ne ţin nemâncaţi zile întregi în arestul primăriei şi toate acestea se fac numai ca să răspundem îndată banii birului şi ai pământului. Nu mai putem să muncim nimica pentru că călăraşii, dorobanţii şi vătăşeii sunt în spatele nostru din zorile zilei, ne ia cu grămada, ne ţin flămânzi toată ziua, astfel că munca câmpului la noi a încetat cu desăvârşire”. Chiar de la început, mişcarea muncitorească de atunci a rezonat cu cauza ţăranilor şi s-a solidarizat cu aceasta prin campanii în presă, prin împrăştierea de manifeste, prin organizarea de întruniri în cadrul cluburilor socialiste săteşti sau chiar prin sprijinirea nemijlocită a răsculaţilor. Conservatorii au sesizat pericolul şi au lansat un apel de solidaritate politică pentru reprimarea mişcării socialist agrare, care va fi decretată „crimă de stat”. Mafiile arendaşilor Situaţia s-a degradat continuu. Aşa încât majoritatea istoricilor apreciază că principalele cauze ale răscoalei de la 1907 au fost sărăcia şi mizeria în care trăiau ţăranii români. În ultimele decenii ale secolului al 19-lea şi la începutul secolului al 20-lea, economia românească era una eminamente agrară, care a avut de suferit dramatic după intrarea grâului american în competiţia exportului şi ca urmare a politicii economice protecţioniste a Austro-Ungariei asupra cărnii produsă în Ungaria. Mai mult de jumătate din terenurile agricole se aflau în posesia marilor moşieri, care obişnuiau să-şi arendeze moşiile. Astfel a apărut categoria arendaşilor, mulţi dintre ei evrei (în Moldova), greci şi bulgari (în Valahia), dar şi români. Concurenţa dintre arendaşi a devenit acerbă. Semnificativ în aceste sens a fost şi cazul renumiţilor Mochi Fischer şi Berman Juster, aprig învrăjbiţi de chestiunea arendării moşiei prinţului Mihalache Dimitrie Sturdza, la Flămânzi. În acea perioadă, aproape 80 la sută din populaţia României se întreţinea din gospodării agricole. Mai mult de jumătate dintre ţărani deţineau suprafeţe de teren agricol mai mici de 5 hectare şi mai puţin de 5 vite, în timp ce pentru întreţinerea unei familii erau necesare între 5 şi 10 hectare de pământ arabil. În consecinţă, ţărani erau nevoiţi să ia în arendă câteva hectare de pământ din moşia locală, prin înţelegere cu arendaşul acesteia. Plata era făcută prin rentă în muncă. Arendaşul Mochi Fischer nu şi-a ţinut făgăduiala de a diminua o parte din renta în muncă pe care trebuiau s-o plătească ţăranii din satul Flămânzi, situat în apropierea Botoşaniului, după a izbutit să câştige dreptul de a arenda această moşie înlăturându-l pe concurentul Berman Iuster. Aceasta a fost una din cauzele primare ale izbucnirii răscoalei. Conservatori vs liberali Cele mai importante partide de pe eşichierul politic de atunci erau cel conservator şi cel naţional-liberal. Acesta din urmă era împărţit între liberalii moldoveni şi liberalii munteni. Deşi cele două principate erau unite politic din anul 1859 şi administrativ din anul 1862, iar România îşi proclamase independenţa în anul 1877 şi devenise regat în anul 1881, interesele continuau să fie diferite între proprietarii de pământuri din cele două foste principate, devenite regiuni ale aceleiaşi ţări. Moldova era mai nevoiaşă decât Valahia, iar rolul micilor proprietari agricoli era diferit. În Moldova se poate vorbi chiar de latifundii, administrate de arendaşi evrei, pe când în Valahia administratorii majoritari erau greci şi bulgari. Mai mult, aici exista şi sistemul micii proprietăţi agrare, care a dus chiar la apariţia unei clase de ţărani îmbogăţiţi. În acest context, Partidul Naţional-Liberal din Valahia susţinea că sistemul arendărilor de către arendaşi şi cel al “învoielilor agricole” trebuia înlăturat şi înlocuit cu o reţea de bănci rurale şi cooperative săteşti care să acorde credite ţăranilor pentru a putea lua în posesiune părţi din moşiile existente, susţinând în acealşi timp teza industrializării, conform căreia România trebuie să pună accentul pe dezvoltarea industrială şi urbană. Dimpotrivă, programul economic şi social al Partidului Conservator susţinea că singura cale de îmbogăţire a satelor era menţinerea sistemului arendării moşiilor, sub condiţia obligării arendaşilor să acorde condiţii mai bune de subarendare şi contracte de muncă mai avantajoase ţăranilor în cadrul “învoielilor agricole”. Astfel, moşierii ar fi i-ar fi putut controla pe ţărani ca pe o forţă de muncă, iar ţăranii ar fi putut lua în arendă suprafeţe de teren mai mari. Consecinţa prognozată; ţăranii ar fi urmat să înceteze să muncească pe moşie pentru pământul subarendat şi ar fi plătit arenda în bani, conform prevederilor reformei agrară din 1864. Această idee era susţinută şi de unii ideologi şi politicieni liberali moldoveni. Procesul detonator Trustul fraţilor Fischer deţinea moşii şi păduri pe o suprafaţă de peste 2.000 de kilometri pătraţi şi arenda aproape 75% din pământul arabil din trei judeţe din Moldova. Mochi Fischer avea în arendă 11 moşii, între care şi moşia Flămânzi. La 1 septembrie 1906, Fischer a reînoit pentru încă şapte ani contractul de arendare pe care-l avea pentru moşia Flămânzi cu mandatarul legal din România al boierului Mihalaki Sturdza. Berman Juster, un cumnat al său, cu care Fischer se şi asocia uneori, a supralicitat, încercând să-l concureze şi să-şi atribuie moşia de la Flămânzi. Pentru reglementarea situaţiei, s-a ajuns la tribunal. Pe 20 ianuarie 1907, Fisher câştigă procesul. Dar, în tot acest timp, fusese sistată încheierea contractelor de subarendare cu ţăranii din cele 22 de sate de pe moşia Flămânzi, de care depindea viaţa acestora şi a familiilor lor. Tensiunea devenise acută. P.P. Carp: ”Întâi represiune şi apoi vom aviza!" Răscoala a izbucnit pe 21 februarie 1907 şi, în cursul lunii următoare, s-a extins în toată Moldova. Speriat de ţăranii răsculaţi care au început să atace conacele, Mochi Fischer şi alţi arendaşi, se refugiază la Cernăuţi. Conservatorii nu mai pot face faţă circumstanţelor. În data de 10 martie 1907, în Adunarea Deputaţilor, liderul conservator P.P. Carp izbucneşte: "Nu este decât un singur lucru de făcut: întâi represiune şi apoi vom aviza!". Micul oraş Podu Iloaiei este ocupat de ţărani la 14 martie. Curând, urmează şi altele. La 15 martie 1907, este votată de ambele camere ale Legislativului o lege cu un singur articol: "În împrejurările grave prin care trecem, până la restabilirea ordinei şi liniştei, starea de asediu va putea fi declarată prin decret regal, în cuprinsul Legii din 10 decembrie 1864". Două zile mai târziu, regele declară starea de asediu. Este pentru prima oară, de la promulgarea actului normativ din 1864, când aceasta era pusa in aplicare. Tot atunci, prefectul de Botoşani Ilie Văsescu recunoaşte că a pierdut controlul situaţiei, fiindcă nu i s-a pus armata la dispoziţie. După 20 martie, răscoala se extinde în Muntenia şi în Oltenia, în judeţele Vlaşca, Teleorman şi Dolj. Arendaşii greci şi bulgari se refugiază peste Dunăre. În data de 24 martie, câteva mii de ţărani mărşăluiesc spre Bucureşti. La marginea oraşului, se poartă bătălia dintre ţăranii răsculaţi şi armată. Peste 800 de ţărani sunt puşi în bătaia puştilor şi tunurilor şi cad ucişi sau răniţi. Guvernul conservator al lui George Cantacuzino demisionează. Represalii În ziua următoare, partidului liberal condus de prinţul Dimitrie Sturdza i se cere să formeze guvernul, care, premieră absolută a acelor vremuri!, este primit cu aplauze de majoritatea conservatoare a Parlamentului. Generalul Averescu, numit ministru de război, hotărăşte să înăbuşe răscoala. Pentru aceasta, 120.000 de soldaţi îi sunt puşi la dispoziţie. Se pornesc represalii în oraşele ocupate de ţăranii răsculaţi. Ţăranii sunt ucişi şi răniţi, se fac arestări. Urmează procese îndelungi, în cursul cărora sunt acuzaţi deopotrivă preoţi, învăţători şi ţărani. Mai târziu, cei arestaţi vor fi eliberaţi printr-un decret de amnistiere emis de regele Carol I. „Ordinul de Zi” către armată, din 29 martie 1907, punctează momentul încetării răscoalei. Dar Ministerul de Război dispune ca trupele să revină în garnizoane abia la 8 mai 1907. „Adeverul” denunţă Încă de la debutul acestor tensiuni, „Adeverul” condus de Constantin Mille atrage atenţia asupra pericolului declanşării unui dezastru naţional. Administraţia rurală este denunţată ca ”împănată cu toate lepădăturile oraşelor, cari înşeală, exploatează şi maltratează pe ţărani”. Şi ia pe rând administraţiile comunelor, dovedind cu exactitate că totul se face în afara sau împotriva legii. Între altele, pune în evidenţă fenomenul epidemiilor care secera populaţia rurală, în condiţiile în care nici medicii nu-şi făceau datoria. De plidă, judeţul Suceava era bântuit de anghina difterică. La Mălini, domeniul Coroanei, situaţia devenise dramatică. Copiii mureau, dar nu erau înregistraţi în statistici. Campania ”Adeverului” din 1891 a făcut ca medicii să intervină. Directorul Serviciului Sanitar l-a suspendat pe medicul care nu-şi făcuse datoria. Alte campanii vizau torturile la care erau supuşi ţăranii. Un caz a fost cel al proprietarului Leventis, protejat de autorităţi după ce comisese o mulţime de crime, ucigându-i pe acei ţărani care nu i se supuneau orbeşte. Pe una dintre victime, bătute atât de groaznic încât nu putea să se mai mişte, ziariştii au adus-o în Capitală şi au internat-o la Spitalul Brâncovenesc. Sursa * Adevarul.ro Răscoalele de la 1907, cronica „ororilor inutile: 11.000 de morţi (II) Furia ţăranilor revoltaţi a intrat in vizorul Ministerului de Interne ”Adeverul” a fost cel care, pe de o parte a lansat această cifră a victimelor represiunii şi a explicat publicului cauzele ambiguităţii ei: furtul din arhive În numărul din 3 august 1889, ”Adeverul” constată: ”Toate zbuciumările ţării de un şir de ani încoace nu folosesc decât politicienilor. Dar aceia cari au suferit mai mult şi au folosit mai puţin au fost bieţii săteni. Cu toată răscoala la care i-a adus destrăbălata administraţie colectivistă, ei nu s-au ales decât cu număr de văduve şi orfani. Ba, ceva mai rău încă: răzvrătirea lor a făcut pe guvernul junimist să dea în mâna exploatatorilor ţăranului o armă şi mai grozavă decât cele de până acum. Într-adevăr, îndată ce o lipitoare mai mică ori mai mare de la ţară nu-şi poate satisface lăcomia şi întâmpină rezistenţă, imediat adresează administraţiilor superioare o telegramă că-i răscoală în cutare sat şi armata soseşte şi ţăranii, intimidaţi, se lasă cu totul la discreţia acelora care-i jupoaie. Majoritatea prefecţilor dă atât de puţină atenţie administraţiei comunelor rurale; primesc cu atâta nepăsare toate plângerile ce le adresează ţăranii; mai mult, unii au început să taxeze plângerile sătenilor ca acte de rebeliune, aşa încât agenţii subalterni administrativi îşi fac de cap”. ”Adeverul” denunţă public numeroase astfel de cazuri. În plus, militează pentru libertatea electorală a ţăranilor, pentru o administraţie dreaptă, cere măsuri contra proprietarilor şi arendaşilor brutali precum şi amnistierea ţăranilor condamnaţi după răscoalele din 1888. Redactorii ”Adeverului” anchetează pretutindeni La solicitarea mai multor învăţători şi săteni, la alegerile din 1889, Constantin Mille candidează la Colegiul III de Teleorman. În alte judeţe, s-au anunţat candidaturi independente pe care ”Adeverul” le-a susţinut din principiu, apărând ideea că ţăranii să-şi hotărască singuri candidaţii. Acest lucru nu s-a întâmplat însă în Olt, unde candidatul Bogdan-Piteşti a fost împiedicat să-şi facă propagandă. Ţăranii au fost intimidaţi şi maltrataţi. Candidatul lor este înfrânt. După alegeri, sute de ţărani merg în Slatina ca să protesteze. La intrarea în oraş, sunt întâmpinaţi de armată care trage asupra lor: 14 morţi şi 70 de răniţi ramân pe câmpul de luptă. Însuşi Mille transmite ştirea de la Craiova. Ioan C. Bacalbaşa pleacă imediat la faţa locului ca să facă o anchetă. ”Adeverul” apare în doliu şi descrie cu amănunte măcelul, apoi încercă să convoace o întrunire publică la Bucureşti, dar demersul său este interzis din ordinul Poliţiei. Ca urmare, deschide o subscripţie în beneficiul răniţilor, al văduvelor şi orfanilor celor care au fost ucişi. Contribuie Mille alături de membrii redacţiei şi numeroşi cititori, care completează suma până la un total de 5.000 de lei. Mai mult, Mille ia decizia să-i apere pe ţăranii rebeli şi pe candidatul lor, Bogdan – Piteşti. Tot în 1889, pe fondul unei secete devastatoare, în diferite părţi ale ţării se semnalează tulburări cauzate de foamete. ”Adeverul” decide că ţăranii trebuie ajutaţi imediat şi îi cere regelui să renunţe, în acest scop, la lista sa civilă pe anul în curs. Consecinţa: ministrul de interne trimite o circulară prefecţilor prin care îi roagă să nu ceară concediu şi să se intereseze de opera instigatorilor. Redactorii şi corespondenţii ”Adeverului” anchetează pretutindeni, încercând, dacă nu le pot împiedica, să reducă proporţiile ororilor. După ”legea ţuicii”, votată de primul guvern Carp, apare o nouă serie de tulburări. Reacţia autorităţilor este promptă: în judeţul Dâmboviţa unde nu a existat o răscoală propriu-zisă, dar unde autorităţile şi-au dat seama că ţăranii ar putea să se revolte, s-a aplicat procedeul ”torturilor preventive”. „Adeverul la sate” După validarea lui Mille ca deputat de Teleorman, în 5 aprilie 1901 se primeşte vestea că administraţia de acolo continuă să-i maltrateze pe ţărani, fiindcă au votat împotriva stăpânirii. Mille protestează prin ”Adeverul” dar, în acelaşi timp le trimite o scrisoare deschisă ţăranilor, cerându-le să nu-şi piardă răbdarea şi să renunţe la mijloacele extreme de protest. Concomitent, scoate o gazetă specială, intitulată ”Adeverul la sate” pe care o trimite gratuit alegătorlor săi şi prin care le explică ţăranilor că modul cel mai eficient prin care pot protesta este calea strict legală. Protestele se înmulţesc însă, de la Romanaţi, la Bârca, la Segarcea, la Holboca, la Dorohoi şi Botoşani. ”Adeverul” publică articole despre fiecare caz în parte şi în comentează, atrăgând atenţia: este un pericol enorm ca ţărănimea să fie scoasă din fire! De ce s-au răsculat ţăranii Pe la mijlocul lui februarie 1907, ”Adeverul” primeşte ştiri alarmante despre comuna Flămânzi din judeţul Botoşani. Fierberea e gravă şi începe să se extindă în satele învecinate. Dar situaţia se află cu desăvârşire în seama jandarmilor rurali. Prefectul judeţului este convins că nu e vorba decât de o agitaţie antisemită şi că nu există motive de îngrijorare. În numărul din 28 februarie 1907, ”Adeverul” ridică problema: ”De ce s-au răsculat ţăranii? Sunt diferite cauze, în tot cazul instigaţiile joacă un rol secundar. Şi acei cari credeau că printr-o propagandă şovinistă vor face ca furtuna să se descarce asupra arendaşilor străini, vor vedea cu regret că s-au înşelat, căci mişcarea va merge pe calea pe care au împins-o, dar repede de tot se va întinde şi-i va lovi chiar pe dânşii. Aceasta tocmai pentru că mişcarea ţărănească nu e provocată numai în mod artificial, ci are adânci rădăcini sociale, aşa că dacă în aparenţă cauza ei este propagarea unui naţionalizm rău înţeles, de fapt însă cauza sunt relele organizaţiei noastre economice, sociale şi politice”. Vânătoarea de instigatori În Parlament, evenimentele din nordul Moldovei sunt tratate politicianist: încriminări reciproce, amânări de tot felul, promisiuni de reformă. Aşa încât, în 10 martie, ”Adeverul” constată: ”E răscoala argară în toiul ei şi în forma ei cea mai primejdioasă, căci dacă prima parte a mişcării, cea anti-semită, a fost pregătită şi s-a petrecut după program, a doua n-a fost prevăzută şi se petrece deci, fără conducere, fără vreun scop bine stabilit afară doar de acela străvechiu, al revendicării de pământ”. Urmează întinderea răscoalei din Moldova în Muntenia şi Oltenia, instalarea guvernului liberal şi marea represiune. În 13 martie, Mille face prin ”Adeverul” un apel la calm către ţărani. Dar tot ce urma să se întâmple avea să demonstreze că tăvălugul nu mai putea fi oprit. ”Adeverul” socoteşte că ororile care au urmat sunt complet inutile, le dezvăluie, solicită o anchetă severă şi pedepsirea vinovaţilor. Guvernul se vede nevoit să ordone încetarea masacrelor, însă închisorile erau deja pline de ţărani. ”Adeverul” cere eliberarea şi amnistia lor. În calitate de avocat, Constantin Mille îi apără prin instanţe, cerând şi obţinând achitări. Dar autorităţile sunt în permanentă căutare de instigatori. Unul dintre ei, V. Kogălniceanu zace în arestul preventiv din Giurgiu, dar este eliberat după ce ”Adeverul” din 27 septembrie 1907 publică actele oficiale care au demonstrat că goana după instigatori nu a fost decât o vânătoare de capete. Într-o scrisoare către Mille, V.Kogălniceanu îşi exprimă astfel recunoştinţa: ”Aţi dovedit din nou prin acest fapt, şi contrar tuturor insinuărilor şi calomniilor duşmanilor dv., că neînfricoşat, luaţi într-adevăr apărarea celor prigoniţi şi nedreptăţiţi şi că ”Adeverul” este într-adevăr un ziar democratic, gata tot-d-auna să lupte pentru cauzele mari şi sfinte ale poporului”. Curând apoi, la editura ”Adeverului” apare broşura ” 1907” semnată de I.L.Caragiale. O critică vehementă a situaţiei care, în opinia sa, nu are decât o singură soluţie: votul universal pentru ca ţăranii sa-şi poată hotărî singuri soarta. După un an de la izbucnirea răscoalei, lucrurile încep din nou să se inflameze, iar ”Adeverul” face iarăşi un apel către ţărani şi le cere să nu producă tublurări, stăruind în acelaşi timp către guvern să ia măsuri democratice şi eficiente. Reformele se votează de urgenţă, dar ”Adeverul” continuă să insiste asupra a două probleme: cea a despăgubirilor şi cea a ”ororilor inutile”. Până când generalul Averescu, ministrul de război care a ordonat reprimarea şi care a condus anchetele ulterioare, a fost destituit. 11.000 de morţi şi 34 de dosare dispărute După înăbuşirea răscoalei, a continuat lupta pe cifrele care se refereau la numărul de morţi. Aici s-a instaurat o ceaţă totală. Din datele comunicate de primul ministru D.A.Sturza, rezultatele represiunii pentru perioada 28 martie – 5 aprilie 1907 au fost următoarele: 421 de morţi, circa 112 răniţi şi 1.751 de reţinuţi. Istoricul Markus Bauer crede că cifra oficială era de 419 persoane. În dezbaterile parlamentului cifrele variau de la câteva sute la câteva mii. Generalul Alexandru Averescu estima circa 2.000 – 2.500 de morţi, pe baza unei cercetări făcută de şeful Biroului de Statistică, Zamfir Arbore. Cifrele raportate de diplomaţii aflaţi în România atunci sunt la fel de ambigue: între 3.000 şi 5.000 (diplomaţii austrieci), între 10.000 şi 20.000 (diplomaţii francezi). Armata a avut parte de pierderi modeste: 10 morţi, 4 răniţi, 75 de soldaţi aduşi în faţa instanţelor militare, dintre care 61 au fost condamnaţi la muncă silnică pe viaţă şi 14 la 5 ani de închisoare pentru revoltă. Cea mai frecventă cifră citată este însă aceea de 11.000 de victime. ”Adeverul” a fost cel care, pe de o parte a lansat-o şi, pe de altă parte, cel care a oferit publicului cauzele ambiguităţii ei. Iată ce scria Mille în ”Adeverul” din 4 martie 1909, comentând sacrificarea generalului Averescu:” E parcă o dreptate mai înaltă deaspura tuturor faptelor omeneşti. Acela care nu numai a prezidat la potolirea răscoalelor, dar le-a potolit în chip sălbatic, acela care a ordonat măcelărirea celor 11.000 de români, azi îşi ia răsplata bine-meritată”. ”Adeverul” aduce permanent noi dovezi în dosarul ororilor. Aşa încât şi alte ziare dezbat şi calculează cifra cu pricina, ajungând la acelaşi rezultat. Mai mult, alăturându-se la propunerea revistei ”Facla”, ”Adeverul” cere să se facă o anchetă a întregii prese, ca realitatea cifrelor să iasă la iveală. Ziarele de partid nu acceptă, deci ancheta eşuează. Dar curând ”Adeverul” este cel care dezvălui faptul că 34 de dosare care se referă la răscoale lipsesc din arhiva guvernului. În locul lor, putea fi găsită o simplă chitanţă, semnată de N.N. Săveanu, fostul secretar general care, înaintea plecării din guvern, luase dosarele, spre a le oferi custodiei lui Brătianu. Somat de ”Adeverul” să le restituie, Brătianu refuză categoric. În urma presiunilor publicistice, acesta susţine că le-a dat, la rândul său, în păstrarea regelui. Acestea sunt pricinile pentru care numărul românilor ucişi de români în 1907 va rămâne întotdeauna pentru propria lor istorie o mare necunoscută. „Nenorocită ţară!” După trei ani de la carnagiu, în ediţia de duminică, 14 martie 1910, Mille scria cu o furie înăbuşită: „De atunci au trecut trei ani! Şi dacă astfel este numai după trei ani de la răscoale, când încă în sate şi la margine drumurilor se mai văd gropile celor împuşcaţi şi măcelăriţi, când groaznica amintire nu s-a şters încă, ce va fi mâine, mai poi, când memoria va şterge şi mai mult amintirea acestor grozave zile? Nenorocită ţară! Popor fără de noroc!” Sursa * Adevarul.ro "Avocatii" taranilor care s-au rasculat Evenimentele din primavara anului 1907 au atras atentia intelectualilor epocii. Spre deosebire de politicie-ni, majoritatea "oamenilor invatati" ai timpului a observat complexitatea "chestiunii tara-nesti", care nu isi avea cauzele in masurile unui guvern sau altul din ultimul deceniu, ci in istoria zbuciumata a Romaniei. Evenimentele din primavara anului 1907 au atras atentia intelectualilor epocii. Spre deosebire de politicieni, majoritatea "oamenilor invatati" ai timpului a observat complexitatea "chestiunii taranesti", care nu isi avea cauzele in masurile unui guvern sau altul din ultimul deceniu, ci in istoria zbuciumata a Romaniei. Primele reactii ale intelectualilor fata de evenimente au venit prin intermediul presei, foarte active in "dezbaterea de idei" a epocii. La inceputul secolului in Romania aparusera "curentele" poporanist si samanatorist, care isi expuneau ideile prin publicatii literare "la moda" printre intelectualii epocii. "RASCOALA" STUDENTILOR BUCURESTENI Majoritatea studentilor erau fii de tarani si cunostea greutatile parintilor. Sub indrumarea mentorului lor Nicolae Iorga (foto), studentii bucuresteni si-au manifestat solidaritatea cu motivele pentru care s-au rasculat taranii in primavara lui 1907. La 4 si 11 martie au fost organizate doua intruniri la sala Dacia, prilej cu care au fost pronuntate discursuri "inflacarate" impotriva guvernantilor conservatori. Au luat cuvantul profesori universitari, precum: Nicolae Iorga, Ion Cantacuzino, Dimitrie Voinov, George Proca si V. Sion. La intrunire au fost prezenti delegati ai studentilor ieseni si ai "Societatii fii de tarani". La finalul dezbaterilor a fost adoptata o motiune, citita de poetul Dimitrie Anghel si trimisa imediat guvernului Cantacuzino. Se cerea: inchirierea pamanturilor direct de obstile satesti, schimbarea legii invoielilor agricole si introducerea votului universal direct si secret. Refuzul autoritatilor de a lua in seama memoriul a determinat studentimea sa treaca la proteste prin pietele principale ale Capitalei. Manifestarile au capatat forme violente, multi contestatari fiind arestati. IORGA. Prima reactie fata de rascoala a avut-o Nicolae Iorga, profesor la catedra de Istorie universala a Universitatii din Bucuresti. Era printre fondatorii samanatorismului (alaturi de A.C. Cuza), ale carui idei le prezenta in revista Neamul Romanesc, aparuta in 1906. In epoca, Iorga era considerat de "cercurile politice" un "reactionar", deoarece propunea reformarea radicala a societatii (de la votul universal pana la improprietarirea taranilor pe loturile marilor mosieri). Atitudinea lui Nicolae Iorga fata de revolta taraneasca a venit in momentul "de cumpana" al evenimentelor, dupa reprimarea rasculatilor care au atacat orasul Botosani. Pe pagina intai a publicatiei Neamul Romanesc apare la 8 aprilie articolul de fond "Dumnezeu sa-i ierte", o critica atat la adresa "sistemului", cat si a taranilor care s-au dedat la "rele". "Dumnezeu sa-i ierte pe cei patru tarani romani impuscati in orasul romanesc Botosani de oastea romaneasca in ziua de 5 martie 1907, exclama istoricul. Sa-i ierte Dumnezeu pentru cata munca de robi au muncit, pentru ce trai de dobitoace nenorocite au dus, pntru cata inselare au suferit, pentru cata jignire au indurat, sa-i ierte pentru viata lor de suferinte, sa-i ierte pentru clipa de desperare cand s-au ridicat varsand pe strade, nu sange omenesc, ci rachiul cu care erau otraviti. Sa-i ierte Dumnezeu pe ostasii care, de frica poruncii, au impuscat pe fratii lor, cel mai greu pacat ce poate impovara o inima omeneasca. Si sa nu ierte Dumnezeu pe strainul fara inima care a stors vlaga o suta de ani si astazi vrea si sangele, pe stricatorii pamantului, pe risipitorii gospodariilor, pe pangaritorii femeilor; sa nu ierte Dumnezeu pe ciocoimea obraznica si proasta, care n-a stiut si nu stie a-si intelege, iubi, apara si macar cruta pe cei de o lege si un neam cu dansii; pe hazii politiciani mancati de pofte si nevolnicii; sa nu ierte Dumnezeu pe carmuitorii neghiobi sau vanduti inaintea carora, cufundati in orgii budgetare, fumaga acum acest sange nevinovat. In vecii vecilor, cat va mai dainui suflarea romaneasca pe acest pamant, sa nu-i ierte Dumnezeu pe netrebnicii si facatorii de rele." In perioada comunista, acest articol al lui Nicolae Iorga a fost "piatra de temelie" pentru istoriografia "antiburgheza". Insa nu toate pasajele textului au fost reproduse si "dezbatute" de "istoricii oficiali", care s-au limitat numai la acelea in care erau criticati "clasa politica" si "ciocoii". XENOPOL. In momentele "fierbinti" ale razmeritei, istoricul A.D. Xenopol nu acorda "circumstante atenuante" pentru politicieni sau arendasi, publicand la 25 martie in Romanul literar o critica aspra asupra "sistemului": "Taranul roman a fost in toate vremurile exploatat, mai ales de arendasi, care nu urmaresc alt scop decat a se imbogati cu orice pret si cat se poate de repede. De la 1900, chiriile pamanturilor, mai ales in Moldova de sus, s-au indoit si cateodata s-au intreit. Taranii sunt siliti prin datoriile istovitoare ce sunt nevoiti a face pentru a se hrani ei si dobitoacele lor, sa ajunga un fel de paria al arendasilor si al marilor proprietari". PESIMISMUL LUI VLAHUTA Unii intelectuali considerau ca "problema" era mai degraba regele decat politicienii. Printre acestia un loc "de frunte" l-a avut Alexandru Vlahuta (foto), care criticase aspru festivitatile "exorbitante" organizate de guvern cu ocazia Jubileului (50 de ani de la urcarea pe Tron a lui Carol I) din 1906. Intr-o scrisoare catre Ion Luca Caragiale referitoare la rascoala, Vlahuta opina: "Credinta mea e ca nu ne desteptam nici de data asta. Cu toate tunurile care s-au tras! Se pare ca doctorii curanti au tot interesul de a lungi boala pacientului, caci doar din boala lui traiesc ei. Ce-ar mai insemna cutare barbat de stat, cutare ministru de ieri si de azi... In tara pe care o vrei? Si cine sa o faca? Regele? Ci cine, zau". CARAGIALE. Cea mai "dura" pozitie a epocii a avut-o dramaturgul Ion Luca Caragiale. Aflat la Berlin in momentul evenimentelor, s-a informat despre rascoala din presa europeana si din corespondenta cu prietenii din tara. Nu ia partea taranilor furiosi care au ars conace si au distrus hambarele de provizii, insa "face praf" clasa politica, incapabila sa asigure un nivel de trai minim pentru "talpa tarii". Scrierile sale critice apar in ziarul vienez Die Zeit (Timpul), sub semnatura "Un patriot roman", republicate mai apoi in brosura "1907 din primavara pana in toamna". "Niciun om cuminte nu poate da dreptate deplina taranilor, scrie Caragiale. Pretentiile lor, cand, foarte rar, pe ici pe colo, si le formulau, erau exorbitante si imposibil de sastifacut; iar furia de element orb cu care, fara a sti in genere ce vor, s-au pornit sa prapadeasca orice statornicie de drepturi, si faptele la care s-au dedat, in pornirea lor vulcanica, sunt de adevar vrednice de toata osanda. Dar iarasi, orice om cuminte peste putinta sa nu gandeasca... Bine, asa de surda nu se ridica un popor tam-nisam, fara sa aiba catusi de putin vreun cuvant, macar ca, luat de scurt fiecare din gramada, n-ar putea spune lamurit pentru ce a pornit asa val-vartej la pierzare... De unde sa vie concentrarea, solidaritatea?... de unde acea comunitate vasta a unui fond parca logic pentru savarsirea unei astfel de nebunesti actiuni in masa?... Cand arde un lucru, arde nu numai fiindca s-a aprins cine stie cum, ci si fiindca, in felul lui, era un lucru ce se putea aprinde. Cati taciuni nu poti arunca pe un morman de nisip?... iar la o magazie plina cu iarba de pusca, o scanteie de nimic, d-abia sa-ti para bezna, prea destul... Trebuia stins focul. Mai incape vorba?... Numai nebunii se joaca cu asta... Cand e foc, e foc; s-a ispravit! Trebuie biruit cat se poate mai degraba cu mijloacele de care dispunem, bune, rele... Trebuia stins... Sa facem acuma o cercetare sumara asupra sinistrului, pentru a stabili, pe cat posibil, responsabilitatile. Sa vedem..." KOGALNICEANU (fiul) Un personaj "controversat" in perioada evenimentelor a fost Vasile M. Kogalniceanu (foto), fiul lui Mihail Kogalniceanu. Inca din anii 1880 se aratase un "avocat" al taranimii sarace, atitudine pentru care unele cercuri politice ale epocii il considerau "de stanga". In 1906 a tiparit brosura "Catre sateni", cu accente "revolutionare", fapt pentru care a intrat in "atentia" autoritatilor. In timpul rascoalei din 1907, Vasile M. Kogalniceanu a aparut ca personaj "dubios", fiind acuzat ca facea "turism" prin zonele de conflict, instigand la ridicarea maselor. Tocmai de aceea a fost arestat si inchis la Giurgiu, fiind eliberat in august 1907, cu prilejul amnistiei generale date de regele Carol I. Rolul lui a ramas destul de indefinit in epoca. CRITICA. "Cum au izbucnit primele flacari, guvernul conservator (sub barba caruia pe-ndelete, inca din vara anului trecut 1906, pe vremea Expozitiei jubiliare, se organizase miscarea maselor taranesti) s-a declarat cu toata candoarea incapabil sa tina piept elementului dezlantuit. Regele, fireste, adand ingrijat si banuind, cu drept cuvant, El care-si cunoaste bine oamenii, ca liberalii nu erau atat de ignoranti in privinta evenimentelor, a facut apel la patriotismul sefului lor. Acesta a primit zdrobitoarea sarcina a puterii numai cu conditia ca factiunea conservatoare si majoritatile ei sa-i promita consursul fara nici o rezerva; iar conservatorii, rusinati si ingroziti de mostenirea ce lasau, s-au plecat invoielii. Au urmat, in Camere, duioase scene teatrale... In publicitatea romaneasca, foarte inclinata, la ocaziuni mari, catra nota sentimentala, astfel de exibitiuni se numesc scene Â«inaltatoareÂ». Toata lumea a plans, ministri de azi, ministri de ieri, deputati, senatori, publicisti, reporteri si tribune publice; si-n fata lumii acesteia atat de emotionate, doi mari intre marii fruntasi, un conservator si un liberal, s-au strans in brate cu efuziune si s-au sarutat solemn, spaland cu lacrimi fierbinti tot trecutul - care, ce-i drept, cam avea nevoie de spalat: in caldura luptelor de pana ieri a celor doua factiuni, primul nu numea pe al doilea decat Â«tradator de neamÂ», iar acesta pe acela Â«fiul lui BelzebutÂ». Rascoalele faceau deci o minune: tradatorul de neam de pana ieri se preschimba in salvatorul patriei, iar fiului lui Belzebut ii crescusera peste noapte aripi de heruvim." OLIGARHIE. "Intre masa poporului si clasele stapanitoare este (cine ar putea tagadui?) o prapastie de interese si sentimente, pe care aceste clase n-au stiut-o umplea incetul cu incetul, ba chiar si-au dat toata osteneala s-o sape cat mai adanc. Solidarizarea celor doua factiuni, adversare la cutite pana ieri, trebuia fireste sa fie considerata de poporul intreg ca o ultima opinteala a politicienilor pentru pastrarea privilegiilor oligarhiei." Ca si in cazul articolului "Dumnezeu sa-i ierte" al lui Nicolae Iorga, brosura lui Caragiale a fost exploatata de istoriografia comunista trunchiat, fara sa faca referiri la opiniile sale despre lipsa de organizare si scopurile nedefinite ale rasculatilor. INTELECTUALII SATELOR EDUCATIE. Analfabetismul din mediul rural ii preocupa pe invatatori Un aspect foarte controversat al rascoalei este implicarea "intelectualilor satelor" in evenimente. Desi erau slujbasi ai statului, invatatorii si preotii i-au sustinut pe protestatari, uneori chiar i-au organizat. Din cauza "deturnarii" rolului intelectualilor satului, noul ministru liberal al Educatiei si Cultelor, Spiru Haret, a trimis circulare disperate prin care solicita ca subordonatii sai sa contribuie la "linistirea apelor in lumea satului". Pentru ca taranii erau in mare parte analfabeti, invatatorii redactau memoriile catre autoritatile locale. Uneori ei scriau din proprie initiativa manifeste socotite "incendiare". Stan Crudu, invatator in comuna Babaita, judetul Vlasca, se adresa astfel oficialitatilor, in numele consatenilor sai: "Obstea tarii romanesti, taranimea, cea care pana acum a fost injugata, sa traiasca, caci mainile ei au facut bogatiile, iar nu ciocoii. Jos ciocoii! Sus taranul roman!". Stan Crudu a fost arestat pentru declaratiile sale. Inchis la Giurgiu, deja un loc de detentie de temut pentru protestatarii din 1907, a fost torturat prin "afumare cu ardei pisat". Sursa * Jurnalul.ro Marea rascoala a romanilor din 1907 Rascoala romanilor din anul 1907 a constituit apogeul miscarilor sociale de la finele epocii moderne. Rascoala apartine in mare parte taranilor ajunsi la saturare de viata grea pe care o indurau din partea nobililor, mosierilor. Rascoala de la 1907 reprezinta o pagina glorioasa in lupta taranimii pentru dreptate, libertate si progres social. Taranii au aratat lumii ca stiu sa se jertfeasca pentru dreptate. In focul rascoalei, s-au ivit zorile prieteniei, ale aliantei dintre tarani si muncitori. Cauzele rascoalei taranilor din 1907 Pe cand domnea Cuza-Voda, taranii au fost improprietariti, dar mare parte din pamanturile tarii ramasesera tot in stapanirea mosierilor. Cu timpul insa, lasate mostenire la copii si nepoti, ogoarele s-au faramitat. Astfel, foarte-foarte multi tarani nu aveau nici o palma de pamant. In schimb, multi mosieri stapaneau mii de hectare. Bineinteles, aceste mosii boieresti le munceau tot taranii. Alteori, inchiriau pamantul, platindu-l prin munca sau cu o parte din recolta. Ca sa primeasca pamant sa-l lucreze, pe langa chirie, taranii erau nevoiti sa munceasca un numar de zile pe mosie, fara plata. Se mai pastrase obiceiul darurilor sau al plocoanelor de sarbatori pentru curtea boiereasca. Adesea, mosierii inchiriau mosiile unor arendasi. Dornici sa se imbogateasca repede, arendasii scumpeau chiria pamantului si sporeau mereu indatoririle taranilor. In afara de acestea, arendasii ii inselau pe tarani la socoteala si la masuratori, ii bateau si ii umileau in tot felul. Incovoiati de lipsuri si nevoi, fara scoli, fara spitale si doctori, fara medicamente, taranii sufereau din pricina unor boli ca tuberculoza si pelagra. In schimb, mosierii arendau mosiile, iar banii incasati ii cheltuiau, adesea, in strainatate, in petreceri si lux. “Noi vrem pamant!”. Desfasurarea Rascoalei taranilor din 1907. Dorinta cea mai fierbinte a taranilor era sa capete pamant. Burghezia si mosierimea nu voiau sa imparta pamantul. Dimpotriva, ii asupreau tot mai mult pe tarani. Cand paharul rabdarii s-a umplut, taranii s-au rasculat. In primavara anului 1907, pe o vreme rece si umeda, s-au razvratit mai intai taranii din satul Flamanzi, judetul Botosani. N-au mai ascultat nici de vechil, nici de mosier, nici de jandarmi. Vestea a zburat repede, din sat in sat. Astfel, flacara rascoalei s-a intins din nordul Moldovei pana in Oltenia. Inarmati cu furci si coase, cu topoare si cuomage, taranii au atacat conacele si hambarele boieresti, au ars registrele cu invoieli, iar in unele locuri au inceput chiar sa imparta mosiile. Chemati in graba, jandarmii n-au putut stavili furia multimii. Pretutindeni, taranii strigau: “Noi vrem pamant”. Taranilor nu le mai pasa nici de arestari, nici de moarte. Multi oameni luminati de atunci, ca de exemplu, marele carturar N. Iorga, au luat parte taranilor. Muncitorii din Galati, si de pe Valea Prahovei, in frunte cu Stefan Gheorghiu, au facut greva, ca sa ajute lupta fratilor tarani. Ceferistii din Pascani nu s-au speriat de jandarmi, ci au deschis usile plumbuite ale unui tren plin cu tarani arestati si i-au eliberat. Inabusirea si urmarile rascoalei Vazand ca rascoala se intinde, regale Carol si guvernul alcatuit din burghezie si mosierime au poruncit armatei sa distruga cu tunul satele rasculate sis a omoare rasculatii, fara nici o judecata. Zeci de sate au fost rase de pe fata pamantului. Mii de tarani au cazut rapusi de gloante. Trecand peste orice simt al omeniei, guvernul n-a dat atunci pamant taranilor, el a trebuit sa reduca multe din indatoririle lor, a ieftinit arenda si a dat putinta taranilor instariti sa-si cumpere mai mult pamant. Sursa * Interferente.ro Categorie:Istoria României